


Richie Plays With Puppies

by d0ntyouforgetaboutme



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Brief mention of drugs, Exactly what the title says, Famous Richie Tozier AU, M/M, Richie Tozier Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0ntyouforgetaboutme/pseuds/d0ntyouforgetaboutme
Summary: Part three of my Famous Richie AU. Richie plays with puppies and answers fan questions.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	Richie Plays With Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love writing Richie dealing with life in the public eye

“Hi, I’m Richie Tozier, and I’m gonna answer your questions while I play with puppies.” Another day, another interview/special/publicity stunt for Richie. At this point he was an expert at staring into the camera and introducing himself and whatever ridiculous thing he was going to do. He liked the idea of playing with dogs, even if it meant answering more questions about his personal life.

“First question, how long did it take you to write I Killed A Clown Once (or Twice)?” Richie put his first puppy, a little dalmation, on his lap. “I started right after I got back to LA from that week where I fucked off to my hometown and basically dropped off the face of the Earth and I- oh that’s a good boy” Richie cooed at the puppy, who started giving him little kisses, before returning to the question. “Uh, I finished it about a couple months later. The thing that took me the longest was actually getting Netflix to pick it up after I’d basically killed my career.

“Follow up to the first question, where did the name come from?” Richie gave a devious grin. “It came from the fact that I killed a clown.”

To critics, there was some deep hidden meaning behind the name that he hadn’t revealed yet, like the “clown” being a stand in for his insecurities. To his fans it was a joke, since his first tweet after the disappearance was “sorry i was gone, i had to go kill a clown”. And outsiders probably just thought he was on crack. Richie wasn’t actually going to try to convince people that he named it after the fact that he really killed a clown, but he did have fun messing with them over it.

He traded the dalmation for his next puppy, a beagle that squirmed a lot. “What made you decide to come out in a YouTube video? Um-“ Richie struggled to get the puppy under control. “I was really fucking tired of being in the closet so I decided it was the first thing I wanted to do when I got back to LA. I figured since I-“ the puppy, fed up with Richie’s restraint, started to nip at him, which turned into real biting. “Ow! Little fucker.”

Richie put the puppy down and let him scamper off. “I figured since I already had a YouTube channel, I could just do it on my own terms and announce that I’m not into women. Except Eddie’s mom, of course.”

The next puppy was a pomeranian that melted Richie’s heart, just like his own pomeranian did when he and Eddie saw him in the shelter. “Oh, look at you! You look just like my Stanley, yes, I think he may need a brother” Richie used the same baby voice he used with Stanley before clearing his throat and switching back to his real voice. “Oh, right, questions. Will you ever go back and host SNL?”

Richie was on SNL early in his career, which is what really helped him take off with his comedy. He “left for personal reasons” (was actually fired for showing up to work high when he was dealing with a coke addiction) after two seasons to focus on his solo comedy. Nobody besides the Losers and some people he worked with knew about him getting fired and he’d been clean for almost eight years now, so he didn’t feel the need to bring it up. “Sure, if they want me back.”

The pomeranian snuggled up to Richie and he briefly wondered if Eddie would be okay with getting another dog. “Do you have any traditions or rituals before you go to perform a show? When I was younger I’d usually have a shot or two of bourbon before I went on, I still do that sometimes, but other than that not really” he let out a little laugh. “Sorry, that’s boring.”

He brought back the dalmation from earlier for the next question and started to pet him. The pomeranian remained glued to his lap. “Does Eddie’s mom love you as much as you love her?” Richie burst out laughing. His fans were the fucking best.

“Ah, good old Mrs. K. She’s no longer with us now, but she absolutely hated me as a kid. Except when we were making sweet love, of course” he punctuated his statement with his usual smirk.

“Does your ADHD ever affect your ability to perform?” Richie used his right hand to pat the pomeranian’s head while his left was being attacked with licks by the dalmation and the beagle, who’d come back after deciding to stop trying to eat Richie. “Not really, as long as I take my medicine.

“Have you ever seen the ‘Richie Tozier Needs Better Clothes’ Tumblr account?” Richie snorted. “Yeah, I have. The fact that one of my best friends, Beverly Marsh, is a fashion designer makes it even funnier because she’ll see a new post and text it to me like ‘See, I’m not the only one who thinks you need to dress better.’ Fuck you guys, my clothes are fine.”

The pomeranian decided to join the other two dogs in devouring Richie’s hand with licks. “Who was the first person you came out to? Well not counting the one night stands, where it was pretty obvious I was gay” Richie gave a nervous chuckle. “But, uh, my parents, when they called me on my thirtieth birthday.”

Richie remembered crying while he told them, and his parents reassuring him that they were okay with it. His dad passed away two years later, followed by his mother the next year.

They might have been inept at giving Richie proper attention and dealing with his ADHD when he was a child, but Wentworth and Maggie Tozier were pretty good parents at their core. Richie always considered himself lucky that he didn’t have a home life like Bev or Eddie.

“They both passed away a couple years after I told them but they were cool with it.” Richie secretly regretted not having a closer relationship with them as an adult. He never talked about it, thinking about it too much made him sad.

He hugged the pomeranian, who was more than happy to comfort him by cuddling. The beagle and dalmation jumped on him, deciding that Richie needed their cuddles too. He happily accepted them.

That was the end of the questions, so Richie rattled off information on the puppies being available for adoption like he was supposed to. He pat the pomeranian and added, “Except this one, this one’s mine”, only half joking.

And that was how ten minutes later Eddie found himself answering a call from Richie that started with “Eddiekins, how do you feel about getting another dog?”


End file.
